Nosso aniversário de casamento
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Fic criadda em resposta ao desafio de terceiro aniversário do site SnapeMione. one short!


Olá! essa fic foi escrita há um certo tempo... Na verdade foi a resposta para o Desafio de 3º Aniversário do site SnapeMione!

Tá meio curtinha, bobinha, nem um pouco parecida com o Snape, mas tá aí! eu gostei de escrevê-la. Era alta madrugada quando eu terminei. Espero que gostem!

E espero Reviews!

* * *

**Nosso Aniversário de Casamento**

* * *

Severo, meu querido, hoje é o nossoterceiro aniversário de casamento. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem.

Depois que tudo havia finalmente acabado, você chegou até mim e me disse:

"_Granger, não sei o que vai pensar disso, mas, agora que tudo acabou, que o mal foi finalmente enterrado e que não devo mais nada a ninguém em relação à Dumbledore, acho que algumas coisas deveriam ficar muito claras aqui. Tenho plena consciência de que ainda sente muita falta de seus amigos, mas, se possível, gostaria de tentar lhe trazer um pouco de conforto._

_Sei que durante todos esses anos apenas a maltratei, mas em grande parte, a culpa foi sua..."_

É meu amor, certas coisas em você jamais mudaram. Como continuar me achando uma Insuportável Sabe-Tudo que adorava se mostrar para o resto da classe.

"_Minha culpa? Você sempre me perseguiu cruelmente, só porque eu sou uma nascida trouxa, que sempre quis provar a si mesma que poderia ser tão digna de reconhecimento quanto qualquer outro bruxo de ascendência._

_-Me deixe falar Granger, por favor._

_-Tudo bem, senhor. _

_- Não sei dizer o que acontece aqui dentro, mas, toda vez que olho para você, sinto uma dor estranha, umas vontades que jamais me ocorreram. Creio que você já deva ter passado por isso, é claro, está em plena fase de ebulição dos hormônios. Você poderia me ensinar a controlar essas 'coisas' que acontecem comigo?_

_- O que está querendo dizer senhor?_

_- O que nem eu mesmo consigo explicar. Eu jamais me senti assim. Isso, talvez, seja o que os mais sentimentalistas chamam de paixão. _

_- está querendo me dizer que está apaixonado por mim, senhor? Justamente por mim?_

_- Não consigo entender exatamente o que é isso Granger. Sei que é uma grande atração, um desejo irrefutável de enlaçá-la em meus braços, de sentir o calor da sua boca, e o perfume de seus cabelos, que insistem em perfurar meus pulmões cada vez que chego perto de você"_

Quem diria que chegaria o dia que Severo Prince Snape se declararia a uma mulher não é meu amor? Mas graças à Merlin, este dia chegou... e eu fui a única testemunha. Naquele dia milhares de coisas haviam acontecido. Meu coração estava aos pedaços, meus amigos, todos, haviam morrido durante a batalha, meu pais haviam sido mortos por Comensais, e eu estava morando na casa dos Weasley, até mais uma leva de Comensais chegar e acabar com eles.É meu amor, eu havia tido um grande choque naquela semana, e naquele dia, depois do enterro dos meus amigos você chegou e se declarou para mim.

"_-Senhor, eu não sei bem ao certo o que pensar._

_-Não há o que pensar Granger. O mundo mágico foi completamente destruído. Famílias inteiras enterradas, e outra, eu sou o último dos Snape, e dos Prince, um dos últimos sobreviventes de ascendência bruxa. Preciso arrumar uma esposa para perpetuar os Prince. E eu escolhi você. Escolhi você para ser a mãe dos meus filhos, a minha esposa, minha companheira, minha mulher._

_- Deixa eu ver se estou entendendo direito. Você quer alguém para continuar com a sua estirpe, alguém que possa passar adiante o seu nome, o nome da sua família, e eu fui a 'escolhida' aquela deve prostrar-se em serviço e submissão para que você perpetue o nome da sua família. _

_-Granger, parece que você entendeu errado o qu..._

_- Eu entendi perfeitamente, senhor. Você quer uma reprodutora, não uma esposa para amar. O que você sente é tesão, só isso. Não algo puro, doce, carinhoso. Até pensei que poderia haver um pouco de sentimento nesse seu coração de pedra, que só sabe ofender as pessoas, magoar, fazer sofrer. Vá embora! Vá procurar uma reprodutora para a sua espécie em outro lugar!"_

Como eu fui insensata meu amor... mas pelo menos você não desistiu. Se mostrou um sonserino com grande potencial grifinório...he,he,he.. eu bem sei que você jamais gostou que eu o chamasse assim, mas, você se lembra, era apenas para deixá-lo irritado, bravinho, do jeito que eu sempre gostava. Pena que isso eu já não possa mais fazer. Pena que nada disso jamais pode voltar atrás meu amor. Você não sabe a falta que está me fazendo. Sinto tanta saudades de nossas briguinhas, de nossas tardes assistindo o pôr do sol, Severo... porque isso foi acontecer conosco?

"_- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TRAINDO SEVERO! ASSUMA!_

_- Jamais, Hermione. Jamais eu faria isso com você. O que eu sinto por você é a coisa mais importante na minha vida. _

_-ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ FICA ATÉ TARDE NAQUELE MALDITO BAR COM A MADAME ROSMERTA, SEVERO? PORQUE?_

_- Hermione, não confunda as coisas. Jamais eu a trairia. Não há razão para vocês desconfiar de mim. _

_- VÁ EMBORA!_

_-É isso mesmo que você quer? Uma simples desconfiança infundada vai nos separar assim, Hermione?_

_-VÁ EMBORAA!_

_- Eu vou, mas só porque você está de cabeça quente. Em dois dias eu volto para nós conversarmos civilizadamente."_

Mas felizmente, meu amor, naqueles dois dias que você esteve fora, eu descobri uma coisa muiito, mas muito importante... eu estava grávida Severo. Grávida de você. E o nosso filho me mostrou que nada do que eu havia feito, imaginado, pensado, era verdade. Você me amava, e tinha me dado uma prova de amor tão intensa que eu jamais poderia negar. O nosso filho, meu amor, hoje, ele temtrês anos, e é tão lindo quanto você, não é verdade?

Nesses dois dias que você ficou fora, Draco Malfoy veio até mim. Ele me disse que você estava sofrendo, que nada do que eu o havia acusado era verdade. Parece brincadeira, mas Draco de certa maneira salvou nosso casamento.

"_Granger, meu padrinho está sofrendo... ele a ama. Dê uma chance à ele, eu lhe peço."_

"_Draco, obrigado por ajudar Severo. Se quer mesmo ajudar, peça para que ele venha me ver, tenho uma notícia para lhe dar."_

Foi o que eu disse para ele, quando veio interceder por você meu amor. E você veio.

"_Severo, me perdoe, eu fui uma cega, imcompreensível, tomada pelo ciúme. Me perdoe Severo!_

_- eu a perdôo, e também lhe peço perdão, meu amor, por tudo o que eu não falei e que devia ter-lhe contado._

_-mas agora quem tem que lhe contar algo sou eu, Severo. Estou grávida. Esperando um filho, seu, meu amor._

_-Hermione, é tudo o que eu sempre quis na vida."_

Émeu amor, mas infelizmente a morte nos separou definitivamente. Hoje, você está feliz, com nosso filho, e eu... eu estou aqui, esperando o dia de nos reencontrarmos. Eu estou aqui, esperando por você para que posamos passar o resto dos tempos juntos! MAS quero que continue feliz meu amor. Jamais se esqueça disso! Jamais!

"_Ora, ora, ora...que lindo a família reunida...comemorando o aniversário do filhinho..._

_- o que quer aqui Lucius? _

_-Severo, meu caro amigo... o que eu sempre quis, o que eu sempre tive por direito, e o que você me tirou... o posto mais alto, o mais elevado dos Comensais... mas hoje, isso já não importa mais, não é mesmo! O Lord se foi... faça um favor para mim, Severo?_

_- fale logo Malfoy._

_-Dê meu cumprimentos à ele, ok? Avada Kedavra!"_

É meu amor, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar, antes que você pudesse pensar, eu não deixei que a maldição o acertasse. Não depois de tanto tempo à espera pela liberdade. Pela sua liberdade! Obrigado Severo, por ter me dado a razão de viver. O seu amor.

Severo Snape deixa um buquê de rosas brancas em cima do túmulo de sua esposa, seca uma lágrima e pega Alan no colo e sai, deixando ali, o amor, sob aquelas rosas, o único amor de sua vida.

Fim

* * *

**Por Regine Manzato - 2006**

* * *

_N./A: Gente que triste! Mas eu gostei! Hehehe... são 2 horas e 11 da manhã do dia 26...será q ainda vale pro desafio?rs_

_Bjus! Em especial pra Mi Granger e pra Ferporcel! Minhas duas amigas do coração! Bjus! E pra Tati Cappelari, que de tão parecida com a Emma me deu inspiração pra escrever! Só!_


End file.
